


Paris Loving

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Shirtless, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't been sure as to whether or not I wanted to post any of the art I've made for my stories on here, but I decided what the hell, lol. This is from <i>This War's Not Over</i> and is set during Neal and Peter's vacation/extended honeymoon in Paris.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paris Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been sure as to whether or not I wanted to post any of the art I've made for my stories on here, but I decided what the hell, lol. This is from _This War's Not Over_ and is set during Neal and Peter's vacation/extended honeymoon in Paris.


End file.
